


I'll lace up my armor and fight for us both

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Based on a photo set (this one https://oh-my-hades.tumblr.com/post/190192901763/if-love-is-our-mother-then-no-wonder-i-am) Christine dies and Bex does not handle it well
Series: Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I'll lace up my armor and fight for us both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is FOR Scarlet but mostly it is BECAUSE of Scarlet

The first week was easy, the first day was hard, but the first week was easy. After everything that happened, it was easy to tune out all of the bad stuff. Bex didn't have to go to work, that made it more difficult, but she made it through. She somehow managed to ignore everything that was happening around her, only coming to the realization when she sat in a church with her friends and family, a casket in front of them.

Richie was old enough to know what was happening, but he wasn't old enough to realize what it meant. They've had pets before, dogs that have ran away, cats that died. This was different, they can get another dog or another cat.

Tommy and Dinah were handling it maturely. They held themselves together for other people, the kids, colleagues, distant friends. Oliver and Felicity come over a lot, almost everyday since it happened.

Dinah had to go to the station to give a speech about safety, she had to make sure that her department was handling things well. They lost more than one person that day.

Bex has tried to watch everyone else, trying to avoid having to deal with it herself. It worked until this moment. There was a guy in the front of the room, Bex wasn't listening. She didn't look at the giant picture of Christine in the corner, she didn't want to. She didn't want to accept that her sister was in the casket. It couldn't be her. It had to be someone else. 

The service was over quickly, it wasn't short, but Bex was too zoned out to understand the concept of time. Before she knew it, it was time to go. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to stay, but the next stop was the station. Christine was an officer, Dinah is the captain, they have to go to the station. They don't have to stay, but they have to make an appearance.

Oliver took Richie after the funeral, he'd been through a lot this week and Tommy and Dinah thought that bringing him to the station would be the iceberg that sunk the titanic. Bex was already sinking, they knew this, the only thing they could do now was keep Richie swimming.

Dinah and Tommy went off to talk to people around the station, William and Zoe by their side. They were at the funeral, but Zoe works here too so she's taking charge in guiding them around.

Bex was supposed to follow them, but honestly she couldn't take anymore of the condolences. She didn't want your thoughts, she didn't want you to apologize. She wanted her sister.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around quickly. Aidan and Ben were standing in front of her, both of them took a step back when she whipped around. She let out a long breath and crossed her arms.

"I didn't see you at the funeral." Bex finally said, turning back around to walk away from the entrance of the building. It's easy to have someone sneak up on you when your back is turned towards the door.

"We were there." Ben said, following behind Bex. "Just in the back."

Bex nodded slowly, stopping at the corner of the room and turning around again to lean against the wall. "I guess life just goes back to normal now." She looked at all of the people around the station. "We go back to work, we continue on."

"I'm sure if you need more time-"

"I'm actually ready to get back to work." Bex cut Ben off mid-sentence, standing up straight. "I'm helpless now, but once I'm out of house arrest I won't be anymore."

"Weird way to sentence that." Ben looked up at Aidan, he must have heard that sentence the same way Ben did because he was watching Bex closely. Not like in a caring way. Like the way a Detective listens to someone, and watches someone.

Bex shrugged. She didn't say anything, this was raising a lot of red flags.

Aidan put his hand on Ben's shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Bex. "Go find Ramirez, tell her I need to talk about a case."

Ben looked between the two of them, he would usually argue, but this was not something he should get involved in. So he nodded, turned around, and went off into the crowd of people.

"A case? Right now?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow at Aidan.

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "What are you going to do?"

"Can't do much but judge. All of this is for the officers that died and you're talking about a case."

He shook his head. "What are _you_ going to do?" He took a step closer. "You can't go after them."

Bex leaned against the wall again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This isn't how you handle things."

"You're not exactly the greatest person to go to for advice on how to handle things, Pierce." She stood up straight. "This is how _my_ family handles things. Better me than my dad, or my uncle, or my mom, or anyone else in my family who knows that these assholes need to pay for what they did."

"Christine wouldn't want you-"

"Don't tell me what my sister would or wouldn't want. No one knew her like I knew her, I know she wouldn't approve, but I know she didn't deserve this, so I don't fucking care."

Aidan took a step back, looking around the room, then back at Bex. "Let me help."

"No."

"Bex-"

"No."

"You can't do it alone."

"I can and I will."

"You'll die."

"It doesn't matter, part of me is dead anyway."

"What about Richie? You want him to lose two sisters?"

Bex backed down, she wanted to fight that sentence, her blood boiled because of it. But there's nothing she could say that would make a good argument against Richie. He did lose a sister, he shouldn't have to lose another.

"Let me help."

She sighed. "Fine." She moved past Aidan, making her way back to the crowd of people to find her parents and Ben. "We start tomorrow night, be at my house at midnight."


End file.
